The present invention relates generally to wire clamping and twisting devices, and more particularly, is directed to a wire clamping and twisting device that will clamp two or more electrical wires and then twist the wires together in an intertwined manner.
Conventionally, electricians must twist together two or more wires many times a day, and then insert a wire nut thereover. This is generally accomplished with a pair of pliers. However, these wires can be relatively thick, and twisting multiple sets of wires during the course of a day can be tiresome and time-consuming.
Various wire twisting devices are known. These known wire twisting devices function to grasp the distal ends of the wires at one position thereon and then twist the wires relative to each other by a rotating action of the device. These devices assume that the proximal ends of the wires are held in one position during the twisting operation and do not move around.
This is generally not true when twisting electrical wires. In other words, the electrical wires extend from a wall for a considerable distance, so that the great length of electrical wires are thereby twisted. However, it is generally only necessary to twist the uncovered ends of the wires, that is, the last one to two inches of exposed wires. As a result, the entire wires become unnecessarily twisted together, which increases the time for twisting the exposed, free ends, and does not always perform an adequate twist of the exposed, free ends of the wires.
Examples of such wire twisting devices that grasp the wires only at one position thereon, that is, at the position at which the wires are twisted, and assume that the wires are securely held at another position, for example, by a wall, by wrapping about a device, etc., are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,453,447 to Davidson; 1,845,951 to Worsham; 2,297,174 to Tabb et al; 3,026,915 to Jones et al; 3,163,187 to MacIntosh; 3,273,605 to Ferrara, Jr.; 3,333,609 to Fielding; 3,759,302 to Attenborough; 4,865,086 to Robinson et al; 4,880,038 to Meinershagen; 5,004,020 to Meinershagen; and 5,363,525 to Andreasen.